The Guardian
by Aessedia07
Summary: Growing up she knew things had changed since her encounter in the underworld. He had changed - Rin and Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back, I realize things changed after I was saved from the underworld. Lord Sesshomaru, who normally walked so far ahead of us, walked at a different pace, always within earshot if either myself or Jaken needed him.

Instead of sleeping on Ah-Un's back like normal, we would often stop to rest for a few hours each night. I was given the Lord's Mokomoko to lie on, and found deep, peaceful sleep cocooned in the soft fur that gave off the smell I had learned to associate with him –the summer meadows and the misty mountains.

As I began to grow older, this tradition didn't change. I regarded my guardian as a man I may never fully understand – however the one thing I did understand is that he would always protect me.

On one of our travels, I recall a strong man grabbing hold of my shoulders as we passed near a human village.

"Young girl, please, let me get you away from these demons!"

It took just moments, a flash of white and I was in Lord Sesshomaru's grasp, "Rin, do you wish to go with this man back to his human village?"

"No! No, my lord, I wish to stay with you!"

He placed me gently on the ground and turned casually back to the man, "You heard the girl, now be on your way and do not disturb us again."

"You monster! How dare you brainwash this little girl!"

"How dare you, speak to my lord this way, cretin!"

Jaken had broken forward, his staff of two heads pointed directly at the man.

"Is this the type of life you want to live girl?" the man asked.

"Yes, this is exactly the life I want to live. Humans are the ones who have done the brain washing – I have only ever felt comfort and trust in my companions."

The man gawked at me as I continued, "Be on your way to your human village."

As the man turned to leave, I skipped alongside Lord Sesshomaru who had already started back on the trail we had been walking on.

"I'll never leave you my Lord; you and master Jaken are the only ones who have ever cared for me."

He looked down at me then, "Is that so?"

I smiled, and skipped ahead of him, my eyes already trained on a patch of flowers not far from us, "It is so!" I yelled back at him.

* * *

Years later, as a young woman - I was studying under Kaede, and although she was growing older, her energy was strong. I spent my mornings with her, and afternoons with Inuyasha's wife, Kagome. I had grown very fond of her, and regarded her as the sister I never had.

When I was first brought to the village, I was angry and sad that Lord Sesshomaru had left me – growing older, I realized he had done it out of protection – and had wanted me to grow up with the social skills I had today.

Although I protested at first, I had grown fond of this little village – and everyone who inhabited it. On days like today, I was more than happy to live here, especially since I was currently stretched out on blanket in a meadow full of wildflowers.

I turned my head, smiling as I watched Miroku and Sango's twin girls chasing each other – both laughing and plotting to pick on their little brother, who was struggling to keep up. Kagome lay next to me, as did Sango. It was a rare occasion to get all three girls in the same location so early in the afternoon, but our village was planning for its annual summer solstice festival – and things were a bit more calm than usual – at least when it came to our duties in town.

"Doesn't this sun just feel amazing? Back where I come from – this is called tanning, and girls lounge out in the sun with oils for hours."

"I don't blame them," chimed Sango "If this is what girls in your time are required to do all day – then sign me up."

I hummed in agreement, and stretched my sun-kissed muscles a bit more. Kagome was chattering away when I heard her pause mid-sentence. I opened one eye to glance at her and watched as her attention shot to a nearby tree.

She smiled, excused herself and ran to greet her husband who gracefully landed on a branch and then made his way down to gently kiss his wife and embrace her in an inviting hug. I sighed in happiness – realizing that although Inyuasha had a tough outer exterior, he melted around the woman he loved. A love which had strengthened while Kagome was trapped in her world and a love that strengthened every day they were together.

I watched as he ran a hand over her slowly expanding stomach – rejoicing in the fact that he would soon be a father for the first time.

I remember asking Kagome one time why she and Inuyasha had waited so long to have children, her response was that they were in no rush – and that in her time period – women were generally much older before they started having children. However, now that they were – the excitement on both their faces was contagious. I would often catch them sitting up in a tree, her sitting between his legs wrapped in his robe of the fire rat and resting on his chest – all while he kept another hand secure around her waist and stomach. Nothing would happen to her or their unborn child while he was around.

This was a side of the half-demon that Kagome knew best, and a side that I realized he didn't let everyone see – but felt comfortable enough in the current company.

He broke his gaze with his wife and scrunched his nose, "Ugh, why didn't you tell me that Sesshomaru was here?"

My eyes lit up, "Lord Sesshomaru is here? Where?"

"Here."

His voice boomed behind me, and my heart skipped a beat in my chest, I turned quickly and saw him standing a few yards away, a bundle in his hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

I stood quickly and brushed the lingering grass from my kimono – although he wasn't one to be openly outward with affections, I barreled into his chest regardless - resting my face against the soft fur that was draped across his shoulder, "You've come."

"Did you think I would not?" I felt the vibrations rumble in his chest as he spoke, and I stepped back slightly to look into his eyes.

"Well, I wasn't sure – you are very busy."

Despite the summer festival happening soon in the village, my birthday was rapidly approaching as well – and year-after-year, he would come to visit during this time. He wasn't a stranger to the village, and visited often throughout the year – but he always made it a point to spend a few extra days around my birthday. I secretly believed his reasoning was due to the fact that we were celebrating my life, something that had slipped out his grasp twice since he had known me. I was beginning to get worried this year, since he never arrived this late – and made it a point to ask him about it later.

He turned his amber irises on me, "I will always come, Rin."

I grinned up at him, warmth blossoming across my chest at his words. As I grew older, I noticed the gnawing emotion of emptiness flutter around when he would leave after his visits – I knew that meant something, but I couldn't bring myself to admit what those emotions were.

Inuyasha approached his brother, both shooting a look of disdain at seeing the other, "Where's Jaken?" he asked looking around.

Lord Sesshomaru reached a hand behind his back and plucked the little green demon from his Mokomoko, "Jaken is unwell."

"Master Jaken! Are you sick?"

Jaken raised the sleeve of his brown robe and showed us his arm; red streaks were running up and down with a central bite wound, "I believe I was poisoned by the demon that inflicted this wound."

Kagome approached, one hand resting casually on her stomach, "Nothing a few medicinal herbs can't cure…" she turned to look at her husband, "Can you bring him back with me to the village? I'll have him cured in no time."

Despite his protests, Inuyasha grabbed Jaken by his ankles and swung him up onto his shoulder; he then gently allowed his wife to climb onto his back, "Sango, it looks like you're heading back as well." Kagome motioned to Sango's youngest, climbing on the front on Inuyasha mumbling about doggies.

Sango laughed and motioned for her two twin girls, who were currently sitting in front of Lord Sesshomaru – eyes wide, "He's so handsome"

"Yes, but he is pretty scary."

"Rin seems to like him, and that little frog."

"Girls," Sango motioned to them, but I could see the smile twinkling in her eyes. I saw the solemn expression shared between her and Lord Sesshomaru and remembered the story Jaken had once shared with me on what had happened inside the belly of Narku during the final days of their battle with him. I knew Sango had thrown hiraikotsu at me, but I never held that against her – she was tricked by an illusion – and then had given me her poison mask – which had inevitably saved my life. Jaken told me he was surprised that Lord Sesshomaru hadn't killed her – but I had never been surprised. Despite appearances, he was more complex on the inside and over the years, I had grown to know the man underneath the hard outer shell.

I waved off the group as they descended the hill back down to the village and then turned to my Lord, realizing for the first time that we were alone," Will Master Jaken be okay?"

He nodded his head and turned his amber irises upon me once more, "You are looking well Rin, does living here suite you?"

 _Does living here suite me?_ Honestly, I hadn't pondered that in a while. I remember how devastated I was when I learned I had to stay in the village – and now it had become such a normal day occurrence to be surrounded by humans – that the thought hadn't crossed my mind.

He could see the flash of emotions on my face and walked a bit closer to me, "I have learned a lot during my time in the village, my Lord."

He nodded in agreement but said nothing more. How long had it been since we had been alone together? Usually time spent together involved bickering with Jaken, stares from other villagers – and whispers that Lord Sesshomaru detected with his sensitive ears about whether it was appropriate for a young woman to be in the company of a demon as powerful as he.

"Will you be staying long?" I asked the lump forming in my throat - I wasn't as confident as I usually was when he came to visit around my birthday, mostly because he had arrived much later than usual.

He answered me by moving forward and placing a clawed hand on my shoulder, his eyes holding softness in them that he reserved only for me.

"Lord Sesshomaru," his name came out in a whisper. I once again found myself stepping toward him, laying one cheek against the soft fur of his Mokomoko, "I've missed you."

He murmured the softest noise at my confession and wrapped his arm across the top of my shoulders, although he didn't give much of a response – his actions alone showed me that he had missed me too.

* * *

"There you are, Jaken – you'll be sore for a few days, but I think you'll start feeling better pretty soon."

Kagome stepped away from the little demon, who was now pulling down the sleeve of his brown robe, "Yes, I do feel better!"

Inuyasha thumped Jaken on the head, emitting a howl from the demon with a large bump forming on his head, "You better thank her, she didn't have to fix you up."

Kagome turned to her husband, a dark scowl on her face, "Let's not forget what beads are around your neck- now behave!"

Inuyasha's eyes shot wide, "You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't would I?

"Wait! It's not necessary – I'm taking care of you! You shouldn't stress yourself out in your condition!"

"SIT BOY"

Inuyasha face planted on the ground, while Kagome brushed her hands together, "I can feel the stress relief working already."

She bent down to her husband who was still struggling to get up off the floor and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I do love you though."

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered under his breath – wondering how much longer he would have to endure the pregnancy hormones.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Sesshomaru walked me back down to the village, neither of us mentioning the embrace we had completely wrapped ourselves in. My cheeks reddened with embarrassment, and I shot a quick glance at my lord who wore nothing but a stoic mask.

I shook my head, despite the fact that our embrace lasted several moments, he showed no sign of uneasiness around me.

I had only ever heard of one instance in the years we had known each other where he had showed any weakness - and that had been when he was unable to revive me in the underworld.

Kohaku had witnessed my lord wrap his arms around me, consumed with apparent grief at the thought of losing me. He had sworn me to secrecy, never to share what I knew about Sesshomaru. However, I could also recall the palpable relief on his face when I opened my eyes - after his mother returned my soul.

That was also the first time he had willingingly touched me, by gently stroking my face.

As we neared the village, I could see the pillars that were arising around the open site for the festival happening in just a few short days. I secretly hoped that the lord was planning to stick around until then, but was still too embarrassed to say anything now. We continued our walk in comfortable silence straight to Kaede's hut.

Despite being of age, I had no hut to call my own. The village elder was certain I would marry soon enough, and didn't want to waste materials on a hut when it may not be occupied for long. It was tradition that wives moved into the huts that their husband's inhabited before the marriage, and not the other way around. However, I had plenty of room with Kaede, she had extra space and I even had an area that was completely my own. We were close to Sango and Miroku, so I would spend time visiting with them when I grew bored sitting around my shared home. Inyuyasha had been insistent that the hut he shared with Kagome be a little further from the village - he wasn't used to living in a human village and needed to stretch his legs more often than not. Even so, I would catch him napping in the trees throughout the day, often Kagome nestled between his legs, the robe of the fire rat draped across them both.

Kaede poked her head out when she heard approaching footsteps, "Lord Sesshomaru, I see you've returned." Kaede was a strong woman, stubborn and valid in her opinion, yet every time she saw Sesshomaru, her body would tense up slightly. She knew the power he possessed, and although she was more than comfortable around Inuyasha…. his older brother was another story.

"Yes, I'm returning Rin home for the evening." His voice was velvety smooth, and I hummed my approval at his words. I understood at this later hour, it wouldn't be appropriate to be seen with him throughout the village.

I caught Kaede's stare, she knew my relationship with the dark lord, and I wasn't sure she always approved of how comfortable I was around him. Since I was of age, if I were out late in the village with a human male, no one would think twice. However, the whole village waited with bated breath the minute Sesshomaru took a step in. That made it likely that if he was spending the night, he would do so outside of the village borders.

"Kaede, I will be inside in a moment, I am going to thank the Lord for walking me home at this hour."

She nodded and disappeared again behind the flap, the sound of cookware being laid out filling the silence between us.

I turned to him, his attention at the door she had just gone into, "Have her know, that with me you will always be safe."

I nodded and met his gaze, "Goodnight, Rin."

I wanted to hug him again, ask him if he would be leaving soon, but the words wouldn't come out. I hoped and prayed he would be here in the morning.

He reached with one clawed finger and turned my face toward his, his gaze piercing - as if he could tell the internal struggle that threatened to boil over behind my eyes. His touch sent a jolt of electricity through me, and I resisted the urge to lean into his hand. His finger slid along my jawline for a brief moment before he nodded and took his leave.

I watched his receding form and from the distance saw a bobbing staff running toward his direction, Jaken no doubt.

I sighed and made my way inside, Kaede sitting around the hearth ladling soup into the two empty bowls next to her.

"He's come for ye birthday." It was a matter of fact statement, not a question. He always came around this time.

"Yes, a bit late this year though."

She hummed in agreement, "Child, I know how you care for him."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, this was something I had heard numerous times before, not just from her, but from Inuyasha as well.

"I do, but lady Kaede, please don't confuse my appreciation and loyalty to my lord as any other type of emotion. I owe him so much, and I will always be grateful for what he has done for me."

That was half true, I was grateful, but I was also very confused on how I felt for him. I doubted seriously that he could feel any sort of emotion besides appreciation toward me. I had known him for too long, and he had learned to understand me when I was nothing more than a child.

I wondered briefly if time and age meant anything to him. He was hundreds of years old, yet perpetually locked in the body of a man in his 20's. For him, my younger years could have just been a brief time period in his life and nothing more. I glanced at my reflection in the soup Kaede and I were sharing over the hearth. I was a grown woman now, not the little girl that had picked wildflowers in the meadow and sang silly songs.

Kaede caught my expression, and as if she could read my mind she spoke, "He's noticed how you've grown."

I flushed bright red, trying not to analyze her words, "It has been awhile since his last visit, I am sure I look different each time."

It was an excuse, but I needed to get off the subject. I quickly complemented Kaede on her soup and we continued to eat in silence.

XXXXX


End file.
